


Selfies and Brunch

by ingthing (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Wedding Planner, Brief mention of demisexuality, Brunch, Eyeliner Phichit, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Selfies, meeting the best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ingthing
Summary: Yuuri is absolutely in love, and Phichit wants to meet Victor.Please see the new chaptered posting of this AU for updates!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a bus ride, will edit later if y'all catch typos! I think it should be pretty smooth, though.
> 
> Not beta'd, but as usual, enjoy!

Yuuri's really not sure whether Phichit genuinely likes hearing his sappy recounts of his relationship or if he lives vicariously through Yuuri listening to them. They've been chronically single for the past few years, after all, even through undergrad in Detroit; nothing truly changed when they decided to move in together a little over a year and a half ago. Phichit had moved to New York after graduating and proposed that, since Yuuri kept grumbling about living with family again after graduating two years before him, they should find an apartment and split the rent.

Even if his commute is longer now, Yuuri vastly prefers living with Phichit to living with his family. It had been stifling to sleep and work with his family at the flower shop; Yuuri may be a homebody, but he appreciates work-life separation.

It's only natural that Phichit, Yuuri's roommate and best friend, wants to meet the boyfriend Yuuri's been, in Phichit's words, "totally fawning over" since they've been together. Whenever Yuuri comes home late, having gone for a meal with Victor, Phichit turns to the entryway with sparkling, expectant eyes.

Today's no different. Yuuri shuts the main door and sheds his sneakers, balancing with one hand on the wall as he looks up to meet Phichit's inquisitive gaze; he's draped his arms over the back of their sofa and his phone is dangling from one hand.

"Had a good time?" He lilts, grinning wider as Yuuri rolls his eyes, smiling.

"You know I always do," shucking his jacket off and hanging it up, Yuuri goes to their kitchen to make a mug of tea. Some jasmine tea sounds good right now, to cut through the creaminess of the pasta he had earlier.

Phichit watches him from the couch, surprisingly quiet. He's usually bursting with curiosity after Yuuri's day, eager to hear any juicy details that Yuuri has to offer. It's not an unpleasant change, though to be able to hear the hot water dispenser _dispensing_ for once without the chatter is weird.

"Hey, Yuuri?" Phichit says, breaking the silence. Yuuri turns to him with his drink. "Listen, you don't have to come home _every_ night. I'm a big kid, I can spend a night or two alone."

Yuuri splutters on his sip and lets the mug land on the kitchen counter with a clunk.

" _Phichit_!"

"What? I'm just saying you can spend the night _somewhere else_ if you want." His best friend raises his eyebrows, clearly feigning innocence. "Oh— but just so you know, I expect details afterwards."

Yuuri sighs, throwing Phichit a scandalized look as he picks his mug back up and sits on the couch next to him. "It's really not like that yet-"

" _Yet._ " Phichit repeats after Yuuri. "Listen, I know you're on the ace spectrum and everything, but, like, wouldn't it be nice to at least cuddle without having to worry about, y'know, coming back at night? You like hugs, right?"

"They're nice, I guess?" Yuuri furrows his brow, coloring at Phichit's directness. "But he doesn't wake up as early as I do. I don't want to wake him and be rude."

"If everything you've told me about this guy is true, he'll consider it a _blessing_ to be woken up early by you. Doesn't he come into the shop every chance he gets?" That does sound like Victor to Yuuri, and he smiles at the thought. Phichit catches his grin immediately. "Ah! See, you're smiling just thinking about it!"

Forcing the smile down, Yuuri shakes himself out of his thoughts. "Okay, but I've only been over once. And it wasn't for long; just to see him home after _hanami_."

"Is that what you did? Oh my _god_ ," Phichit groans. "He didn't invite you in?"

"I had to go back to the shop for dinner with my family, so I didn't stay."

"Are you kidding me right now?" Phichit pauses for breath, picks up a patterned pillow off the couch, and buries his face in it for a few seconds before jerking his head back up again to glare at Yuuri. "He _invited you in_ and you left to go eat _dinner?_ "

"Well, yeah." Yuuri shrugs. "I got to meet his dog, Makkachin, though. She's a beautiful poodle."

" _Oh_ my god. You couldn't have made the excuse of feeling sick after being outside so long for flower viewing? You couldn't just have told your family that you got distracted by a poodle and couldn't get to dinner?"

"Like they would believe that second one." Gulping down a little more tea, Yuuri scoffs.

"Yuuri, I'm pretty sure your parents are _dying_ for you to be a little selfish and just skip a day or two of work already. _Live_ a little!" Phichit throws his hands up,smacking the pillow in his lap as they come down. "Go on more dates. Sneak out at lunch. Heck, go make out in one of your big flower freezers!"

"That last one we're _definitely_ not doing." Yuuri mutters. "But I guess you have a point."

"He's gonna _cry with_ _joy_ if you suggest staying the night." Phichit nods. "I just know it."

Yuuri hums noncommittally. "Maybe not soon, but sometime."

"Oh, but before that can happen, I need to make sure he's a good person. Tell me again when you're going to introduce him to me?" Immediately, Phichit's exasperation seems to fade away. Yuuri's envious of how chipper the younger man is.

"I don't think you need to worry about his character, but I'll have to ask him about meeting."

"Do that! Maybe this weekend? There's an awesome brunch place I've been wanting to go to." Phichit nods enthusiastically, swiftly bringing up the bookmarked cafe website on his phone and sending it to Yuuri's phone.

Yuuri gets up with his mug and stares at his own phone screen, silently taking in the details. It's a nice looking restaurant, and there's a beautiful shot of a plate of eggs benedict gracing the front page; it looks and sounds good already, and Yuuri heads back into his room. "Okay, yeah. Let me ask."

To his nervous excitement and Phichit's delight, Victor readily agrees to meet them for brunch on Sunday, two days away.

The anticipation mixes with doubt in the back of Yuuri's mind, but he pushes it away through the rest of the work week.

 

* * *

 

 

It's 11:03AM when Yuuri and Phichit, panting, speed-walk up to the tall windowed cafe.

"Yuuri, slow down! It's only a couple of minutes-"

"You _know_ I have lateness anxiety." Yuuri hisses back, pushing back his jacket sleeves to stop the stifling warmth on his forearms. They pause at the door, taking a moment to collect themselves before straightening back up again.

"Okay, okay. Hold on—" Phichit says, motioning at his own hair to get Yuuri to brush the bangs on one side of his head back. Yuuri does, confusedly; the locks fall behind his ear in place and Phichit gives him a strong thumbs-up. "Good to go, and I already checked twice that I'm selfie-ready this morning."

"Yeah, that's why we're _late_ ," Yuuri murmurs under his breath, leading the way in pushing the industrial-looking cafe door open and peering around to spot Victor's face at any of the tables.

" _Shit_ , Yuuri-" Phichit whispers, voice hushing as he grips Yuuri's arm tight. "Is that- look over there, is that who I think it is?" Yuuri looks in the direction Phichit's pointing in, and he catches Victor, who's sitting at a square table towards the back of the brick-walled interior, looking at his phone. He glances up to see Yuuri and Phichit standing by the doorway, and offers a grin that Yuuri returns.

"Victor's over there." Yuuri mentions to Phichit, making a small wave to his boyfriend as he starts walking over.

He's suddenly yanked by the arm back towards the entrance and through the cafe door.

"What- Phichit!" Yuuri yelps as he stumbles back onto steady feet on the pavement. "What the heck?"

"That's Victor Nikiforov. _Victor Nikiforov._ " Phichit mumbles, like he's in a trance.

"Hey, you said his name right." Yuuri blinks, surprised. "I had trouble with it before."

"You're dating _Victor Nikiforov_?" Phichit asks in complete disbelief. "You've been dating _Victor Nikiforov_ for a little over a month and you never said anything?"

"Did I not mention his name before? I'm pretty sure I've told you his name is Victor at least— and you know he's a wedding planner."

Phichit gapes at Yuuri like a fish. "Well _yeah_ , but I didn't know it was _him!_ He's on all my favorite bridal shows! He's like, practically a household name!"

"I didn't know he was that famous." Yuuri replies, and Phichit covers his face with both hands in an effort to calm himself. As oblivious as Yuuri is, surely he'd caught a glimpse of his now-boyfriend on the big tv screen in their living room. Phichit rewatches the particular seasons of _Boutique Weddings_ and _Venue Veneration_ Victor appears on religiously. Somehow, all that had just bypassed Yuuri? Phichit is happy for him, but _what the hell?_

Yuuri's phone buzzes— it's a text from Victor, asking if everything's ok. "I know you're still in a state of shock or something, but can we go back inside, Phichit? Victor's worrying."

Phichit takes a deep breath and takes his hands off his face. "Yeah. Yeah, let's go inside. Do I still look good? Is my eyeliner still on point?"

"Yeah, yeah." Yuuri nods absent-mindedly, tapping out " _Phichit's just being silly, we're coming back inside now_ " to Victor before slipping his phone back into his jacket pocket.

They make their way back inside, and Phichit tries and fails to suppress his excitement after Victor notes his pre-brunch selfie prowess. Victor likes Phichit, _thank god,_ and Yuuri listens happily as they hit it off on the topic of recent food trends.

 

* * *

 

 

After the pleasant meal, Phichit excuses himself to go somewhere, and he waves as he runs towards the nearest subway station. It's probably a front to give Victor and Yuuri some time alone, which Victor mentally thanks the lifestyle journalist for.

"Well," striding easily together with held hands swinging by their sides, Victor says, "that was very fun. Phichit seems like a very good friend."

Yuuri nods. "He's a very big fan of yours, too. I forget sometimes that you're…" He trails off, making Victor cock his head to the side in confusion. "That you're kinda famous, I guess?"

"I wouldn't say I'm very renown." Victor replies gently. They come to a stop at a crossing, and Yuuri sticks a little closer to his side. "I don't do shows anymore, I'm so busy."

"Do you wish you could?" Yuuri asks.

"Hm, well…" Victor murmurs, bringing a hand up to his chin in contemplation. "I suppose there's _one_ idea for a show I wouldn't mind doing."

They cross the street and into the fenced park on the other side, and they settle on one of the park's benches. Yuuri inquires what that idea might be.

"Alright," Victor clears his throat and sits straighter, holding his hands out in two "L" shapes, mimicking a frame. "Picture this: _Boutique Bouquets_ , a show focused on the complicated art of bridal floristry, featuring _Katsuki Flowers_ , a family owned floristry that makes only the most beautiful arrangements."

Yuuri laughs bashfully, leaning his head onto Victor's shoulder. "That'd be a show about the flower shop, not you."

"Don't worry, I'd be the eye-candy wedding planner always seated at the counter." Victor announces, nodding definitively. "In front of, of course, his equally, if not _more_ handsome beau and co-host, Yuuri Katsuki of _Katsuki Flowers._ "

"You know I'm not really the TV type," Yuuri smiles as he readjusts their hands in their laps.

"True, but we'd be the best boyfriend-boyfriend team to ever grace the screen." Victor sighs, daydreaming at the thought. Letting go of Yuuri's hand, he brings his arm behind Yuuri to hug him close, pressing his lips to Yuuri's forehead, exposed where his bangs are brushed back on the side. "I don't think I'll do television again for a long time, but if I do, it'll have to be with you."

"Being with you is generally... what I want right now." Yuuri admits softly, turning his head to look at Victor. It catches Victor by surprise, but his surprise melts into an absolutely adoring expression before it's too close to tell, caught between the sweet kisses they exchange before it's time to go home.

This time, Victor brings Yuuri home.

**Author's Note:**

> *insert an image of Phichit eating popcorn while listening to Yuuri talk about his boyfriend* The most wholesome reality entertainment is reality.  
> Hit me up on tumblr [@ingthing!](http://ingthing.tumblr.com/) I'm also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ingthing) under the same username.
> 
> You can see [the **art** I've drawn for this AU on my tumblr!](http://ingthing.tumblr.com/tagged/florist-au)  
> 


End file.
